prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Surely It'll Be Alright
is Karen's second character song that appears in the second vocal album. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Tsuite rasshai hashirimashou! Watashi ga saki ni sapōto suru wa Anata nara dekiru, kitto daijōbu Hādoru ga takakute te ga todokanai, nante Kimete shimawanai de nazo no kagi ga mitsukaru hazu Pinchi tachi wo kugurinukeru tamesarete yuku hāto Honki naraba tobira wa hiraku no Sono toki ni habataite! Chansu wo tsukande Afuredashiteru akogare wa mirai no hō e nagareru no Tsumadzuita kizu mo kiyomeru no Tsuite rasshai hashirimashou! Watashi ga saki ni sapōto suru wa Anata nara dekiru, kitto daijōbu Moshimo akirametara kōkai ni tsukamaru wa Sore wo hikizuttara nakete kuru yo ki wo tsukete ne Furimuitara mitsume kaesu atsui hitomi ga atta Anata no te ni watashitai mono wa Shinrai to iu omoi sore ga okurimono Aozora nano ni ame ga furu yosoku dekinai ima dakara Chikara no pazuru wo awaseru no Tomo ni hagemashi tasukeai Karada to kokoro, atatamaru toki Daijōbu! Redi, ready steady, Go! Daiji na koto wo miotoshite Nayanda ato de ki ga tsuite Kao wo miawasete waraidasu Onaka kakaete yume wo mite Onaka ga suite fushigi na hito ne Kotae nara itsumo soba ni daijōbu |-|Kanji= ついてらっしゃい　走りましょう! わたしが先に　サポートするわ あなたなら　できる、　きっと　大丈夫 ハードルが高くて　手がとどかない、　なんて きめてしまわないで　謎のカギが　みつかるはず ピンチたちを　くぐりぬける試されてゆくハート 本気ならば 扉はひらくの そのときに はばたいて！ チャンスをつかんで あふれだしてる憧れは　未来のほうへ流れるの つまづいた傷も　清めるの ついてらっしゃい　走りましょう! わたしが先に　サポートするわ あなたなら　できる、　きっと　大丈夫 もしもあきらめたら　後悔につかまるわ それをひきずったら　泣けてくるよ気をつけてね ふりむいたら　みつめかえす　熱い瞳があった あなたの手にわたしたいものは 信頼という想い　それが贈りもの 青空なのに　雨がふる　予測できない　今だから チカラのパズルをあわせるの ともに励まし　助けあい カラダとココロ、　あたたまるとき 大丈夫！ レディ、　ready steady, Go！ だいじなことを見落として 悩んだあとで　気がついて 顔を見あわせて　笑い出す お腹抱えて　夢をみて お腹がすいて　不思議なひとね 答なら　いつもそばに　大丈夫 |-| English= Let's run together! If you get ahead, I will support you You can do it, surely it'll be alright This hurdle so high, I don't think I can clear it Yet, I will never stop until I discover the key With many of my troubles attempting to crowd into my heart If I take then seriously a door will soon open before me Take this chance to grasp at the time that's fluttering away My longing for the future is overflowing Though I trip and fall, I pick myself up and continue Let's run together! If you get ahead, I will support you You can do it, surely it'll be alright If you give up, you will be filled with regret We will take care of this trail of tears Turn your eyes around and soon the warmth that they held will be restored Within your hands you hold The gift of trust and the ability to call upon those memories Despite the blue sky, there is an unpredictable percentage of rain fall Your friends will bring encouragement and support As you struggle to complete this puzzle of power It'll take time for the body and heart to warm up It will be all right! Ready, steady, Go! I have no trouble being aware of Never overlooking those precious things in my life Though I'm laughing at the look on your face My stomach feels strangely empty It is because it is empty of dreams The answer will always be right by my side Audio Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs